


【求RP点梗三】⑪Get You Another Drink

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Curufin loves his son, First Age, Halls of Mandos, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧（？）【题材倾向】第一纪元【出场人物】Celegorm，Curufin，Turgon，Finrod，Irmo【配对组合】C//C，T//F【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2016年7月19日【总计字数】1152【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。一不小心OOC严重_(:зゝ∠)_





	【求RP点梗三】⑪Get You Another Drink

四周空空荡荡，只有一张方桌和三条长凳摆在无限延展的大厅中央。冰白的光线从穹顶洒落，堪堪照亮了那方寸之地。竹片与竹片摩擦发出的清脆声响，在偌大的厅堂间回荡。

“垒一，不揭。”骰子声戛然而止，双方看过自己点数后，一方直接开局。

“上三，不揭。”这会儿还没超过自己杯下的点数。

“库五，不揭。”金发王子微笑着上抬。

“……不闹。吊十，不揭。”听到自己名字有些尴尬，黑发的精灵毫不介意地把点数翻了一番。

“哈，十四，揭。”两人同时揭开倒扣的黑曜石杯。

“这……这不公平。Findaráto……Ingoldo，你可以预知未来，我怎么可能猜得过你。”看到点数后的黑发精灵笑得格外疯狂，对手毫不留情地又给他满上三杯酒。

“我可以作证，Artafindë他没有作弊。”在旁边从最初观战至今的大能者边编着花篮，边为Finrod作证。

“再……再这么三心两意……Estë明天又该让你重做了。”Curufin明显喝醉了。算了，即便没喝醉，与Fëanor同名的孩子怎么会尊重维拉？！Irmo决定大人不记小人过，不和他一般见识。

“Curufinwë，我真怀疑你把智商和情商全丢在贝尔兰了。从前总在Vairë嫂嫂的织锦上看你算盘打得飞快，亏我还好奇地跑来看看，真叫人大跌眼镜……啊，又编错了！”

“得了吧，你跟Findaráto战一局，我不信你能赢他。”黑发精灵头疼地趴在桌上直摆手。

“那花篮呢？”

“我编。”Curufin浑浑噩噩地捏过8根竹篾。

“就你这种状态还编花篮呢，给我放下！”Irmo觉得把上好的材料留给这种醉鬼，简直是暴殄天物！

“小看我……再怎么说我也是Curufinwë。”

“那我还是Ingoldo呢。”与父亲拥有相同名字的另一位笑道。

“要玩这种文字……游戏，找Turukáno去，我不奉陪。”Irmo看着一头扎进竹篾编织花篮创作中的Curufin，想着诺多心灵手巧的技能还是有很多好处的。

“规则：不可以用预知力。你先来吧。”Irmo深邃的微笑，让Finrod瞬间联想起了在贝尔兰大陆上不怀好意的两位堂兄。

“排一。”骰子停下后，他依旧从最保守的一点开始。

事实证明，维拉即使是不借助神力，也比Ilúvatar的儿女高出不少数量级。Irmo很是满意地抿了一口还未曾动过的酒。Curufin有些幸灾乐祸地看着平时酒量还不错的Finrod喝趴在桌上，手边也堆了几十个造型各异的花篮。最后多出了四根竹篾，也没法再编成花篮。他索性扎了一个八芒星出来，沉默地看着那不会闪烁的星辰发呆。

后来的Celegorm和Turgon见状，他俩真不想认桌上这两只迷迷糊糊的小精灵。大能者倒是觉得，他俩没一见面就打起来已经挺不错的了。

“Turvo，Irmo大人他肯定在酒杯里下了迷药，我觉得自己以前没那么容易喝醉。”

“Finda，这一定是你的错觉。来，我们走。”Turgon难得看见醉成这样的堂弟，觉得煞是好玩。

“你怎么了，Curvo？”Celegorm没理招呼他去整理花篮的Irmo，径直走到了Curufin身边。然而后者并不想理他。

“我哥批准了Finrod重生而已，没什么大事。”

“那确实是……没什么大事。”Celegorm将桌上的星芒塞进Curufin兜里，架着他准备离开大厅，“外面几时？”

“第一纪元586年。”回声宛若一场梦境，此处殿堂寂静，而彼方岁月飞逝。


End file.
